


A Connection Long Overdue

by lifevolutionary



Series: Kith and Kin [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Hey. No flirting while you're holding my daughter." Dean came over and scooped Joanna out of Gabriel's arms prompting a "Da!" from the little girl, "You might scar her for life."</i></p><p>A 'Kith and Kin' Sam/Gabriel interlude</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Connection Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> *Chin in hands* *looks at word count* The interlude ended up being longer than both of the previous two sections combined ... I'm not enitirely sure how I managed that

Sam was in the middle of some research when Gabriel wandered into the sitting room holding Joanna but he gave up and put the laptop aside as soon as they entered. With Gabriel in the room he could never concentrate on anything else these days.

Joanna was giggling as Gabriel bounced her in his arms but when she saw Sam her face lit up even brighter.

"'am! 'am!" She flailed her small arms in Sam's direction and Gabriel laughed. It was a sound Sam had got used to hearing over the last year and it still made something in his chest tighten every time. He smiled at them both. Held out his hands; expecting Gabriel to pass him Joanna, who was still calling out the only version of Sam's name she could pronounce yet.

Instead, Gabriel sat himself down in Sam's lap and grinned at Sam's pole-axed expression and the way Joanna immediately caught hold of Sam's hair. Sam stared at him, so very, very aware of the warmth and weight of Gabriel against his legs and the inappropriateness of having the sort thoughts he was having right now while Joanna was gurgling at him and patting his face.

"I meant for you to give me Joanna." Sam was proud of how steady he managed to keep his voice.

"Well, you got both of us. Two for one, lucky you." Gabriel smirked and shifted, settling himself more comfortably in Sam's lap. Sam had to suppress a whimper.

It had been like this between them for months now and Sam was beginning to hate being permanently either aroused or confused. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Gabriel was actually flirting with him for any reason other than to screw with Sam's mind. As close as they were these days there was no way Gabriel actually wanted Sam like that. Sam still wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up so enamoured with Gabriel. He was getting to the point of giving up on trying to understand and resorting to blaming it all on Dean and Cas.

"So you're the one I get free?" Sam raised his eyebrows, "Is your ego on holiday or something? You usually value yourself higher than that." Just because it wasn't real didn't mean he couldn't enjoyed flirting back while it lasted. It was a less mortifying option than blushing and stammering.

Whatever Gabriel's reply would have been was interrupted by Dean, who did a double-take as he walked through the living room and grimaced at them. "Hey. No flirting while you're holding my daughter." He came over and scooped Joanna out of Gabriel's arms prompting a "Da!" from the little girl, "You might scar her for life."

Sam just knew what Gabriel was going to say to that, sometimes Dean just made it so easy. "Surely being yo-" Sam's hand clamped across his mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes, "I swear, you two are worse than me and Cas ever were." He said, then turned to go. Sam, who couldn't let such a horrendous untruth (no-one, ever, in the history of relationships could ever have been as bad as Dean and Cas) go unpunished, pulled his hand away from Gabriel's mouth and grabbed one of the cushions off the sofa. His other arm automatically went around Gabriel's waist, so he wouldn't fall as Sam threw the cushion, well-aimed to hit Dean on the ass.

All the projectile did was make Dean laugh harder though and Sam turned back to face Gabriel, snarky remark all lined up. Only for it to be instantly forgotten when he saw the look on Gabriel's face. The open affection and happiness and _longing_ took Sam's breath away and were almost immediately replaced by a fake smirk and fear hiding in amber eyes.

Gabriel shifted as if to get up, "I should-"

"Wait." Sam grabbed hold of Gabriel's arm with his free hand, the other still around Gabriel's waist. He had no idea what he was doing but that look... He held Gabriel in place and met his eyes; Sam could feel the tension in his body, see the little bit of fear and maybe, just maybe some building hope in his expression.

"Gabriel?" Sam cocked his head to the side and without meaning to, licked his lips. Then he only just had time to see determination set firmly on Gabriel's face before there were lips crushing against his own.

Sam made a short, surprised sound and kissed back, tightening his hold on Gabriel. Most of his attention was focused on exploring the fierce heat of Gabriel's mouth with his tongue but he felt Gabriel's arms go round his neck and one hand tangle in Sam's hair.

Sam was so wrapped up in the kiss that it took him a while to remember that Gabriel didn't actually need to breathe, so if Sam didn't want to run out of air he was going to have to pull away first. Breathing heavily he rested his forehead against Gabriel's and wondered if he looked as wrecked as he felt.

Gabriel let out a soft, happy laugh, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." He kissed the tip of Sam's nose and then tilted his head so he could kiss his way down Sam's jaw. Sam, still catching his breath, angled his face into the kisses, his eyes fluttering shut and then tipped his head back as Gabriel worked kisses down the column of his throat.

Moaning quietly as Gabriel bit gently at the base of his neck, Sam slipped the hand at Gabriel's waist up under his shirt so he could dig his fingers into the bare skin of Gabriel's hip. Gabriel pulled away from Sam's throat with a bitten back moan of his own and kissed Sam on the mouth again, once, quickly.

"Maybe we should move this somewhere the others aren't likely to walk in on us." Gabriel suggested with a mischievous glint in his eyes. All Sam could do was nod and hope that Gabriel didn't snap the two of them to Tahiti or somewhere.

Surprisingly, they just ended up in Sam's bedroom upstairs, he didn't have much time to wonder about it though, before Gabriel pushed his onto his back on the bed and straddled him, grinning. Sam reached up and buried his hands in Gabriel's hair, used the grip to pull him down and kiss that grin off his face.

From there it was all heated kisses and hands burrowing under clothes. Sam pulled away to yank Gabriel's t-shirt over his head and stared at his hands now spread on Gabriel's skin.

"I can't believe this is really happening."

Gabriel temporarily paused his attempts to Sam out of his shirts, "You can't believe it? I've been waiting for you to get with the program for years, Sammy."

"And you couldn't have told me this before because...?" Sam wriggled out of his over-shirt, enjoying the way it made Gabriel push down against him harder with a hitched breath.

"I didn't want to scare you off." Sam rolled his eyes and as soon as Gabriel had dragged Sam's t-shirt off he yanked him back down into another long, dirty kiss.

"I don't scare that easily." That earned him a laugh and Gabriel shifting his body to grind down against Sam's erection.

"So I see," Gabriel's kisses meandered down Sam's throat again, pausing briefly to suck at the bite mark he'd left earlier, before licking across Sam's chest to take a nipple in his mouth. Sam groaned and arched up against Gabriel as he bit down, then groaned again at the friction the movement caused against his erection; it wasn't nearly enough.

"Gabriel. Please-" He gasped out.

"Please what?" Gabriel asked as he moved over to bite at Sam's other nipple.

"Please. Want you. Need-" His words were choked off as Gabriel deliberately ground down against him. He looked up at Sam with a mischievous smile.

"It's even better than I imagined, hearing you pleading for me." Gabriel's voice was a low, raspy growl that Sam had never heard before. He moved his hands to Sam's belt buckle, pulling it open and working at the fastening of Sam's jeans as he continued kissing down Sam's chest. When Sam realised what he was planning he got even harder than he was already, straining against the constraining material.

The relief when Gabriel finally released him from his jeans made Sam sigh with pleasure. The heat and suction when Gabriel immediately took Sam's erection in his his mouth made Sam yell with a voice already wrecked. Time didn't work so well for Sam after that; it seemed like Gabriel managed to keep him on the edge forever and yet he didn't think he'd ever got so close so quickly in his life as it became obvious that Gabriel's oral-fixation wasn't limited to candy.

When Gabriel removed the hand that had been working the base of Sam's cock and sucked him all the way down, his throat opening to accommodate Sam's length, Sam's already fractured grip on his control shattered.

"_Gabriel_." He gasped and felt Gabriel pull back, but only slightly, his mouth still a glorious sucking heat as Sam came down his throat.

By the time Sam could pay any sort of attention to the world around him, Gabriel had crawled up his body and was kneeling over him with a smug grin. Sam decided that the power dynamics here needed a bit of shifting. With one swift move he had a leg wrapped around Gabriel's and an arm around his shoulders and was using the leverage his height advantage afforded him to flip them over. Sam was now looking down at Gabriel and celebrated by kissing him hard.

Gabriel was still in his jeans; to Sam that was a problem but not one he couldn't solve. When he'd pulled Gabriel's cock free he first ran his hand down his own sweat slick chest before he grasped hold. The sliding rhythm of his fist dictated by the noises Gabriel had started making against Sam's mouth.

Sam shifted, trying for a better angle, and the fingers of the hand trapped beneath Gabriel brushed against his shoulder-blade. Gabriel gasped and arched his body; pushing his hips up and his shoulders down, into Sam's touch.

Huh, Sam thought, where his wings would be? Then he curled his fingers harder against Gabriel's skin. The response was immediate. Gabriel flung his head back, Sam's name falling from his lips as soon as the kiss broke.

"Fuck, Sam. Shut your eyes." One of Gabriel's hands found his face, slid over his eyes by feel. "Shut your eyes." Sam did as he was told and dug his fingers so hard into Gabriel's shoulder that if the Archangel had been human there would have been bruises.

"Sam. Sam. _Sam_." There was a flash of whiteness that even closed lids and Gabriel's hand couldn't obscure and Sam felt Gabriel coming over his fingers.

The whiteness faded and Gabriel's hand slipped to the side to tangle in Sam's hair. Sam opened his eyes, looked down into amber ones gazing back that in that moment seemed almost gold and grinned. Gabriel smiled back, laughing softly, and yanked Sam down next to him so he rest his head on Sam's shoulder.

Sprawled out with his Archangel curled warm against his side Sam felt the adrenaline crash tiredness crawling through his limbs. He still couldn't quite believe that he wasn't dreaming, that Gabriel was really here with him. He thought back to earlier and suddenly he was laughing tiredly. Gabriel made an inquisitive noise but didn't look up from where he was now tracing patterns and sigils against Sam's chest.

"Maybe Dean was right," Sam said, "Maybe we were worse than him and Cas."

Gabriel snorted derisively, "Never. No-one in the history of everything that has ever been, and I should know, I was there for most of it, has ever been as bad as Dean and Castiel." He paused, his fingers stilling against Sam's skin. "Except possibly Michael and Lucifer."

Sam, who was now half asleep, stiffened instinctively and then relaxed as Gabriel's fingers started moving again in soothing spirals. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that." He said and closed his eyes.

Sam fell asleep to the soft sound of Gabriel's laughter.

~*~ * ~*~ *

Sam was alone when he woke up but he fought down his instinctual paranoia. Angels didn't need to sleep, even though Dean seemed to think that Cas slept on a regular basis. Personally, Sam thought Cas just pretended until Dean was out for the count and then went back to the creepy watching thing he'd had going since way before they actually got together.

Sam pulled on a pair of boxers and padded downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he stopped and leant against the door frame, watching.

Gabriel was at the coffee machine slotting the filters into place, his back to Sam seemingly unaware of his presence. What made Sam smile was that he was dressed in boxers and one of Sam's t-shirts that kind of swamped him. He thought he probably shouldn't find that adorable and more than a little bit sexy; it was a sign of how really far gone he was over Gabriel.

Trying to be quiet Sam crept across the kitchen. Then he slid his arms around Gabriel's waist and leant down to nuzzle the side of his neck, revelling in the feeling of soft hair against his cheek.

Gabriel chuckled, "Morning Sam."

"Morning." Sam murmured directly into Gabriel's ear, placing a kiss just below it before he pulled Gabriel around in his arms. He received an amused look in response so he bent Gabriel back over the counter so he could kiss him.

Sam muffled the surprised protest with his mouth but when Gabriel put both hands on his shoulders he couldn't resist against an Archangel's strength. As he straightened up under the pressure of Gabriel's touch he realised that unless Gabriel was now standing on something their kiss should have broken by now, as Sam was pushed beyond Gabriel's reach. He pulled away and looked down.

Gabriel was floating.

He looked back up in astonishment to meet Gabriel's smug grin. Sam opened his mouth but he didn't know what to say to that so he shut it again.

Gabriel twirled a finger in front of his face, "Archangel." He said and he looked so pleased that all Sam could do was lean forward and kiss him again, without having to bend down at all. That kiss went on for a while and was only interrupted by Dean's voice from the doorway.

"Thank freaking finally." Sam jerked away and turned to face his brother; who had Joanna on one hip, a shit-eating grin on his face and Cas standing at his shoulder looking pleased and maybe slightly smug. Behind Sam there was a thump as Gabriel dropped to the floor.

If anything Dean's grin widened as they glared at him. He held up his free hand with his forefinger and thumb close together. "Me and Cas were this close to just shutting the two of you in a closet."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Connection Long Overdue [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377427) by [Tbowen71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71)




End file.
